Kiss Me In The Dark
by LilyLuvsYooh
Summary: James Potter graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Lily was in her Third Year, as did the other Marauders and Snape. Now, as Lily enters her final year of Hogwarts as Head Girl, she is in for a surprise with the changing of Staff.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Third Year_

_"Severus, stop!" Lily pleaded with her best friend, but the man was beyond reason. Tears flooded down her face as she realized that there was no way to stop what had already begun._

_Severus Snape, a Seventh Year Slytherin and Lily's personal confidante, had his wand pointed threateningly at another Third Year, a Ravenclaw boy by the name of Seamus Greene. He glared at the boy with disgust._

_"Do you think it's funny to prey on those whom you declare weaker than yourself? How dare you even think that you're worthy enough to stand in this girl's presence. _Impe_-"_

_"_Impedimenta!_"_

_Lily gasped as, instead of the boy, Sev was the one lifted into the air, dangling upside down by his left leg. She turned on the spot, seeing the four boys that had always tormented him walk towards them._

_"Let him GO!" She screamed at them, "He was just-"_

_"Don't even start with that he-was-being-chivalrous hogwash," one boy, tall, with long black hair and piercing grayish eyes interrupted._

_"He was defending me!" She tried to explain, but the other boy – James, Lily recalled bitterly – had jinxed Sev once more. Soap bubbles were emitting from his mouth, and she stared at the four Seventh Year Gryffindors in disgust._

_Without realizing it, she had extracted her wand. "Let him go!" She screamed once more, and a small crowd was beginning to gather. James stared at her in shock, taking in her appearance. When he noticed her wand, he laughed. "What're you going to do with that?" He demanded, "Cast a tickling-"_

_"_Impedimenta!_"_

_James now stood in the same position as Severus. The only difference now was that he was dangling upside down by the actions of a Third Year. A female Third Year, to be exact. She smirked at him. What a crushing blow this must be to his pride. He stared at her in a mixture of wonder and fear._

_"How does it feel, Potter?" She hissed, "Knowing that you're not the only one who knows this spell. You're nothing but a great, arrogant, bullying toe-rag. You don't deserve Hogwarts."_

_The boy dangling in the air glared at her, his Head Boy badge gleaming in the sunlight. "Put me down this instant or it's fifty points from Gryffindor!"_

_She laughed heartlessly, not bothering to notice the first boy that had spoken, Sirius Black, had silently been sneaking behind her, or so it seemed. "Go ahead and try. I'm not afraid to lose points from my own house. At least I got points taken away for moral reasons."_

_And with that, she turned on her heel, glaring as she noticed Black standing behind her. She muttered a quick spell, and he was off his feet and in the lake in no time. She turned to help Severus up, and he looked almost angry that she had defended him, though he she was sure he wouldn't deny it if she pointed out the smug look on his face. Lily then began striding away from the lake, towards the castle, ignoring the screams of protests of Black coming from the lake...._

_"Miss Evans, I am shocked to hear what has happened!" Professor McGonnagal, the Head of Gryffindor House, scolded. "Hexing a fellow Gryffindor! The Head Boy, no less!"_

_They stood silently in the Professor's office, glaring at each other. Potter had turned Lily in to the Professor, and now they all stood there, silent, the tension in the room deeper than the Black Lake. "And, Mr. Potter, am I to believe that she did this for no reason?"_

_"No reason!" Lily practically shouted, "He was hexing my friend-"_

_"You call that sniveling little Slytherin your friend?!" Potter retorted, "He was attacking a Third Year Ravenclaw, Professor-"_

_"Because he was _defending_ me!" Lily interrupted, "I'll admit, his way of handling it was not the proper way to go about it, but it was all in good intentions, Professor. Then _him_," she spat the word, "and his little friends decide to fight against him, two against one. If you ask me, that's not very brave at all. They don't deserve the title of being a Gryffindor."_

_"Miss Evans!" Professor McGonnagal shouted, scandalized. Potter stared at Lily in outrage._

_"I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't take back what I believe," Lily replied, "If what they did was courageous than Severus should receive a medal of honor."_

_Potter stared at Lily in disgust, "Trust me, you don't know that scum bag the way I do-"_

_"I grew up with him, Potter, I reckon I know a bit more about him than you ever will," she retorted, glaring at him. "He goes through enough when he's not at Hogwarts. When he finally arrives and thinks he'll get some sort of piece, there you are to take it away from him. He doesn't deserve the way you've treated him over the years, and you don't deserve to judge him."_

_She stared at McGonnagal patiently, waiting to hear her punishment. It was the end of the year, so she would probably have to make it up during Fourth Year, but she didn't care. She had said her piece, and she was ready to face the consequences._

_To her surprise, the Professor smiled, dismissing her without punishment, without a lecture, and without Potter by her side. She grinned as she stepped through the portrait hole and made her way to bed. Justice was sweet._


	2. Sailors Sail, Cowboys Ride

_**Thanks to ham on ry for reviewing. I was in a bit of a hurry and I didn't do the proper research while I was editing. I apologize and promise to fix it in the future. I would also like to thank LunaCrusader. I really appreciate it; I promise to always update as soon as possible.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING!!!_**

_**1**_

_**Sailors Sail, Cowboys Ride**_

_August 30, 1977_

Lily sighed as she wiped the tables, getting ready to close for the night. She had lived and worked in the Leaky Cauldron for two years now, and these tiresome chores were something she was beginning to get used to. Though it was difficult to sleep when a few of the regulars came in for the night, it was somewhat cozy. Not home, but a cozy dwelling place for the temporarily homeless.

As she walked towards the door, getting ready to lock it and turn out the lights, a few men came barging in. She stared at them, almost angrily, and suppressed a sigh of irritation. There were four of them. One with long, shiny black hair and bluish-gray eyes, another with sandy brown and eyes the color of a cloudy sky. The third boy had long, shabby hair and a mousy appearance. The fourth, she saved for last.

He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life. Beautifully unkempt, disorderly black hair that stood this way and that, and eyes a deep, penetrating hazel, green and gold specks shining from them.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she pointed at a table. "Take your seats, I'll be with you shortly," she ordered, turning her back on them and grabbing four firewhiskey's from under the bar. They took their seats in the corner of the room, farther away from the door than she would have expected. She handed them their drinks, turning to return to her ridiculous task of closing up.

"Sorry we came in so late," the one with sandy brown hair apologized. "You were probably just closing up."

Lily nodded in their direction. "Yeah, I was," she didn't bother to hide her irritation with them. "You lot are the last ones in here, and then I'm tossing you out for the night."

"Well, we can see where all the hospitality comes from," the one with bluish-gray eyes countered, "And we were thinking about staying the night here. Maybe even leaving you a nice tip." The man grinned at his own joke, and the other men smirked at his expense. Clearly, there was some sort of private joke she was missing.

"I'm sure the only tip I'll get from you is the same one I get every day," she replied, pulling down the blinds. "If you want to stay the night, you should know how much it costs. I'll talk to Tom in the morning, and you can pay him then."

The mousy looking one ignored her later comment. "And how much would that be?" He asked slyly.

Lily put on a perfect imitation of the common customer at the Leaky Cauldron. "'Wear something more revealin' luv, you need a good man in your life', 'Show off your dancin' skills', or, my personal favorite, 'If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?'" She shook her head, half amused, half disgusted. It was amazing the things men would say to try and get in your pants, whether you were underage or not.

The men at the table howled with laughter, and she couldn't help but smirk at them. They looked so familiar...who were they? "I was just going to suggest you take your top off, but those suggestions work, too," the one with the long black hair, who had spoken before, laughed.

Lily pulled out her wand, carelessly locking the door, and strode over to the bar, pulling out her own bottle of firewhiskey. She had finally become of age in January, so she was able to do magic outside of school now, but it was still a bother. Some days she wasn't able to use magic at all, and others, she couldn't go throughout the day without using it. She had become entirely too dependent on it.

She pulled up a chair and sat down at their table, carelessly leaning back in the chair as she lounged her feet on the table. "So, what's your name, luv?" The one with sandy brown hair asked.

"Lily," she replied, "Lily Evans."

Hazel eyes flashed up from the table, staring at her with a mixture of recognition and utter shock. "_The_ Lily Evans?" He spoke for the first time.

Lily chuckled, "I had no idea there was a _the_ in front of my name."

All of the men stared at her in shock now. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable under their scrutiny. "What?" She demanded. Did she have something on her face?

The man with the grayish eyes surprised her then by laughing, smacking the table with his hand. "Well, I'll be damned," he crowed, "Lily Evans! Still defending Seventh Year Slytherins, I presume?"

She frowned at him, not comprehending. "I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Sirius Black!" He stared at her as if she were insane for not recognizing him on the spot. "You should remember us!" He gestured to the other three.

Lily shook her head, "Nope." She said, the p making a loud popping sound.

Sirius Black....that did sound familiar. Elusive, pulling at the edges of her mind, she struggled to remember.

"Easy, Sirius, you're giving her a brain hemorrhage," the mousy one intervened, taking in her scrutinizing expression.

The one with hazel eyes continued to stare at her, making her uncomfortable. "You don't even remember me, do you?" He asked, his deep, husky voice committing itself to her memory.

"No, I don't," she admitted, almost sheepishly. Should she remember them? They looked to be about three or four years older than her.

The man continued with his pursuit nonetheless, "James Potter."

Lily froze in her seat at the name, making sure to keep her face expressionless. Unfortunately, her eyes did not show the same impassive expression as her face and Remus Lupin chuckled. She could now remember all of them. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew...James Potter.

The Marauders.

"I think she remembers _you_, Prongs," Remus continued, undisguised amusement written all across his face.

"Yeah, I do," Lily replied, her voice suddenly cold, undeniable dislike coloring her features.

"Aw, that's no way to treat an old friend," Sirius scolded her half-heartedly, "After all the fun times we've been through? How is old Snivelly, anyway?" He asked.

Lily rose from the chair, striding to the other side of the room. "We don't speak any longer," she informed them.

It was quiet in the room for a long time, longer than she would have thought that any of the Marauders could be. When she returned to hand them their key, they seemed to gain their courage back.

"What happened?" Remus asked. Potter simply remained quiet, staring at her, waiting for her answer.

She sighed, handing them their keys. You'll have two separate bedrooms, so pick your roommate wisely. Goodnight." She said, and, with a flick of her wand, the lights went out, and she strode up the stairs, into her bedroom, leaving the infamous Marauders to ponder her evasiveness in the dark.

James Potter stared at the ceiling of the room, pondering what had just occurred. He was surprised to find none other than Lily Evans, the fiery, ill-tempered student he had encountered in his last year of Hogwarts. It was surprising to see her working in the Leaky Cauldron for many reasons. The first was that she was Muggle-born. The second, a fact that would keep most children – Muggle or Wizard – from working in the pub, they lived with their parents, and most of the people that worked here lived here as well.

The auror pondered these thoughts as well as many others. When he had seen her, he had been dumbstruck, and, completely unlike his character, he allowed his friends to do all the talking, while he merely sat and stared at his feet like a nervous schoolboy. What had been wrong with him?

As soon as he heard the words "Lily Evans" escape her mouth, he was filled with too many emotions to ponder at a time. Anger, wonder, sadness, awkwardness, lust...

Merlin, lust overpowered them all.

What had bothered him the most was the fact that she was so young. She had probably just graduated from Hogwarts, yet she seemed so mature, as if she had already seen it all and it had only made her a stronger person. Confidence dominated her, flowing off of her in waves as she strode this way and that, as her familiar personality began to show through the walls he somehow knew she had put up over the past four years.

He did not know when he had fallen asleep, but he most certainly did remember when he awoke. It was around seven thirty in the morning, and Sirius' snores could no doubt be heard throughout the entire city. He rose from the bed, a bit disappointed that he had not brought a change of clothes with him. He sighed as he made his way down the stairs to the familiar room, and smirked when he noticed flaming red hair rushing to tables with food and drinks.

James took a seat at the table he and his best mates had been at the previous night, unable to tear his eyes away from her. The way she moved through the small crowd of people, the way she held herself as the customers either tried to flirt with her or reprimand her.

He took into consideration the task that he had now been dealt. He vaguely remembered this girl from when he was in school, though he felt as if he should have never forgotten her. Her fiery red hair was put up into a messy bun, an apron draped over her black t-shirt and blue jeans. The Muggle clothes seemed to suit her, to show her true personality, in a way. Her hair may have been a momentary mess, but her clothes were clean and orderly, her face clean, without the pollution of make up. He found himself admiring this about her. He mostly sought after females that wore nothing but the stuff, seeing as how most women were unattractive without it. No, Evans looked perfect the way she was. Her skin looked as fragile as porcelain, smooth as silk...

"Can I take your order, Potter?"

It took James a moment to realize that Lily was, indeed, talking to him. And he had been staring. In order to try and regain his confidence, he smiled at her. She froze for a moment, blinking at him. He suppressed the urge to grin; that would only make her angry. He didn't want to seem arrogant, though he was undoubtedly satisfied by her reaction.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'll just have a firewhiskey for now."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "This early in the morning?" She asked dubiously.

He shrugged. "Why not? I've only got until tomorrow before I return to work."

She eyed him a moment longer, unsure. Finally, she sighed. "Alright. It'll be right up."

He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, fingering the mirror in his pocket gently. Too bad she had probably already graduated from Hogwarts. It would have been nice to have a chance to see her again as the school year began.

Lily sighed as she breathed in the familiar smog of London, refusing to allow herself a better look at the scenery as she made her way into King's Cross Station. She knew what it was like outside. Dark, gloomy, depressing. She didn't want that now. She was going back to Hogwarts, she was Head Girl, and she would be far too busy with her schoolwork to worry about making friends and thinking about her parents.

Lily was a very likable student; she was nice to those that were kind to her, she spoke to those that willingly spoke to her. She even helped with minor drama problems now and again, and was considered a walking, talking advice column now and again. But as for real friends....

She didn't bother with having close friends. The last person she had allowed herself to grow close to as a friend had only let her down, therefore ruining her chances of having a successful friendship with anyone around her. Sure, there were plenty of people that considered themselves Lily's friend, but none of them really knew anything about her. She as a bit of a lone wolf, as some Muggles would say. She did not care for the company of others too much. It took one hell of a person to make her trust them completely, and when she did, she never saw the bad in them. That was one of her many faults. She didn't care if you were a Slytherin, a Muggle or a Pureblood. As long as she trusted that person, she would remain by their side...until they ruined their chance.

She entered the Head's compartment, surprised to see a Ravenclaw sharing the compartment with her.

"Chase?" Lily gasped. Chase Micheals was one of the most intelligent people in her year, and Quidditch Captain of his team, as well as one of the most well respected and liked students to walk the halls of Hogwarts. So why was she surprised that he had made Head Boy?

"Hey, Lily," Chase smiled, his teeth whiter than his already pale skin. He was tall, roughly five or so inches taller than Lily, with golden brown hair and dark, mysterious eyes. Everything about him screamed _male_, and it was hard for any girl within a twenty-foot radius to answer the call.

Hell, it was even hard for _Lily_ to keep herself from answering that call.

They had a meeting with the Prefects on the train, giving them their schedules and whatnot for meetings and patrol times. In what seemed like no time at all, they had arrived at Hogwarts, and they were instructing students on which way each year was supposed to arrive to the castle. After they were all in their boats and carriages, Lily and Chase allowed themselves to be transported to the castle, as well.

"Hagrid!" Lily shouted as she stepped out of the carriage, flinging herself into the half-giant's arms.

The grounds keeper chuckled as he patted the girl's back, "Al'ight, Lily?" He asked, setting her on the ground gently. The look in his eyes asked all the real questions he could not ask in front of Chase, and Lily nodded, lying.

Hagrid seemed to understand the true meaning from her eyes. He sighed, walking forward with her to the castle. He whispered as quietly as he could to her.

"'Ow's everythin' wi' y'er sister?"

Lily sighed, "The same as always. Still won't speak to me."

He ruffled her hair comfortingly. "It'll be a'right, Lily," he assured her, "She'll come 'round sometime."

Chase merely trudged behind, not bothering to listen to their conversation, and Lily couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for that, though she did feel sorry that he had no one to talk to. She turned back to Hagrid. "Did you get my present?"

Hagrid grinned, his eyes alight with gratitude and pure happiness. "Sure, did. I di'n't know that Muggle dogs could be so much fun! I named him Fang." His voice range with an undeniable pride. Lily laughed.

"Fang?" She demanded when she was able to talk again. Hagrid always did have a way with naming animals.

"'Course," he said, "Who wouldn't want a puppy named Fang?"

Lily merely chuckled once more, shaking her head. Hagrid always found a way to make her feel better about herself. He was the only real friend she had left.

They arrived at the castle in a matter of minutes, chuckling at old memories and thinking about ones that had yet to come true, and when they reached the doors that led to the Great Hall, Hagrid looked positively delighted.

"Now, Lily, I know you don' like him, but he's gonna be a great professor, you trust me." He said, and she stared at him, confusion written plainly across her face.

"I don't know what you mean, Hagrid," she admitted, opening the doors as Professor Dumbledore began his speech.

Hagrid looked a bit uncomfortable now, and made his way quickly to one of the walls in the Great Hall, gesturing for Lily to take her seat at the Gryffindor table.

She grudgingly obliged.

"We also have two changes in staffing this year," Dumbledore continued, and Lily paid close attention to this moment. Her eyes scanned the Head table, widening in horror as she took in the sight of the new professors. "Professor Slughorn has recently retired, as has Professor Smith, leaving me with no other conclusion that the new professors for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions are-"

"NO!" Lily gasped.

"Professors James Potter and Severus Snape."

**_Okay, this took a bit of time, and I hope I did my best. I love these kind of fanfics and I hope that I accomplished the desired reaction from you guys. Please R&R. I promise to give free Chocolate Frogs to everyone that reviews! Good or bad._**

**_-Kacie_**


	3. Guess What?

**Okay, guys....**

**I'm sorry I haven't been on this account in forever. I completely lost my muse on one for a moment, and the other....well, school, holidays, drunken family members, etc...pretty crazy life, huh? Lol**

**Now, over the course of the past few months, I forgot the password to this account and got really mad, so I simply created a new one. I plan on re-posting Kiss Me In The Dark on that account, so if anyone wants to read it and the future postings of said story, please look up the author DIARYofJANEwhite. I have a twi-fic posted on there that I'm currently working on, but I'll try to juggle both, as my writing and juggling methods have gotten considerably better in the past three months haha. Please, read Brick By Boring Brick, though. I know not many of you may not like twi-fics, but I would really appreciate the support – and the reviews!**

**Until then, I will probably delete this profile in a week or so. Just wanted to make sure everyone got the memo!**

**Love,**

**Kacie (Kae)**


End file.
